1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm for use in sound producing devices such as drums.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, diaphragms for drum heads have been produced by animal skins or synthetic resin films. However, inasmuch as the supply of animal skins which have a desired tone quality may not be sufficient to meet the demands of the industry, the price of the skins may be quite high. In addition, the diaphragms made of animal skins have the disadvantage that the tones produced by such diaphragms are not of great compass. Furthermore, animal skins are liable to be affected by surrounding conditions such as temperature and humidity. This causes the musical sounds produced by the animal type drum skins to vary in quality. In contrast, the synthetic resin films may hardly be affected by surrounding conditions, and therefore the diaphragms made of the synthetic resin films are advantageous in that a stable frequency characteristic is easily obtained. The diaphragms made of the synthetic resin films, however, still involve the disadvantage that the tones produced by such diaphragms are not of sufficiently great compass. Further, in order to obtain a tone of a specific kind, a suitable material has to be chosen since each of the animal skin and the synthetic film individually produces a tone inherent in the material. However, the kinds of the materials available have been limited, and hence it has been difficult to obtain such a diaphragm as to produce a tone of a desired kind.
Accordingly, the inventor previously provided various diaphragms each comprising a fabric woven from a chemical fiber or a plurality of such woven fabrics laminated to each other. Such diaphragms have overcome some of the abovementioned disadvantages, but the kinds of tones produced by the diaphragms have been still insufficient.